This invention relates to a nipple assembly, specifically a nipple assembly with an alarm buzzer and a body temperature indicator. Within this assembly is provided a liquid of good heat conductivity, such as distilled clean water, for transferring the heat from a baby's mouth to a heat sensing plate attached to the rear end of a main case in the assembly. A plurality of heat reaction areas is provided on the plate to react with the heat of the liquid and indicate the baby's body temperature. A IC board in connection with a heat sensitive resistor immersed in the liquid is attached to the flange of the inner case. The IC board is also connected to the buzzer outside the transparent cover. When the body temperature of the baby exceeds a predetermined upper limit, the resistor causes the buzzer to issue an alarming sound. Thereby, the body temperature of the baby sucking the nipple of the assembly in accordance with the invention can be monitored to protect the baby from being harmed by overhigh body temperature which can induce other undesirable or life threatning syptoms.
Small families are the primary constituting units of the modern society in which babies are usually cared for by young busy inexperienced parents or even by the person working for a day nursery. In these circumstances, the babies' body temperatures are often neglected by their parents or the person who take care of them. Especially in a day nursery. it is hard for the person who takes care of the babies to know which baby is getting an overhigh temperature because every baby cannot have a thermometer in his mouth all the time. This commonly existing problem in the modern society constitutes a potential risk to the babies' health and lives.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a nipple with a body temperature indicator for a baby's daily suction, in which nipple is sealingly filled with distilled clean water or any other appropriate liquid through which the heat from the baby's mouth can be transferred to a specific indicator so that the baby's parents or the person who cares for the baby can clearly observe the baby's fluctuation in body temperature.
Another object of the invention is to provide a nipple assembly with an alarm buzzer, in which assembly is provided a heat sensitive resistor in connection with the buzzer through an IC so that the buzzer will be energized and issue an alarming sound when the temperature of the liquid in the nipple assembly reaches a warning point.